Mage
The world you know it is not what it seems. There is something more, something greater out there then the mundane world that most people just can't see. Most of humanity lives in a bubble of lies. Lies created by others to keep them 'safe' from themselves, to keep them ignorant. Lies made up to prevent them from learning the truth of what's really out there, and to keep the masses under control. For those that are awakened to the truth of reality the power to control it is within their reach. They have the ability to grasp it in the palms of their hands, and mold it as they see fit. For those that can see past the lies reality is something that is not only malleable; it is able to be outright broken. These unique individuals that can see past the veil that blinds most others fight for the very existence of humanity as well as for their own beliefs about the shape reality should take. There is a war going on behind the scenes. A war of ascension between three different factions that each strive to enforce their ideas about the world should be. The Technocracy holds fast to maintaining order and peace. They see supernaturals as a threat that undermines the centuries spent tirelessly crafting the illusions that have kept humanity safe as unaware of the true nature of reality. The Traditions on the other hand strive towards a world where the common belief of anything and everything is possible; a world where all of humanity is awoken to the darkness of this life and guided to the light of a new era where true magick is not only accepted, but widely practiced. Nephandi are outside the machinations of both the Traditions and the Technocracy, pursuing their beliefs and serving their dark masters as individuals rather than as an organization. Some strive for ultimate power, selling their souls to strange, dark, inhuman deities in order to gain access to true enlightenment. Others see the world as a sick and dying place that needs to be purged in order to regrow anew. What path will you choose on your journey to true enlightenment? Will you aid in the conquest to keep most of mankind asleep and safe from the horrors hidden in the shadows? Will you choose to fight for the freedom of thoughts and beliefs, creating a world where anything and everything is possible? Will your journey guide you to power beyond what most can fathom? Will you become a master over not only your own destiny but all others before you? Or will you simply try to survive through the mess of it all? These are dark times. A time to choose which path to take in life has come. You've reached a fork in the road and must make a decision on where you stand, for the fate of reality rests within your hands. The Traditions The Technocracy Events Use "Event/Mage" to mark any significant location for the area. Event/Mage Setting Setting/Mage Category:Spheres